This is a phase I/II clinical trial, multi-center study to determine the safety and possible effectiveness of a drug called nandrolone decanoate(Deca-Durabolin), which is being tested to treat HIV-associated weight loss. This study will also try to determine if nandrolone treatment can increase your ability to gain lean body weight.